


Bunny-man

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Headcanon, M/M, Shiro is a bunny btw, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: Shiro needs some quick cash and decides to take up a job as rhe easter bunny at the mall. Lance sits on his lap.Based off this headcanon:http://keirdark.tumblr.com/post/177567801184/shiro-taking-a-job-as-the-easter-bunny-at-the-mall





	Bunny-man

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dunno
> 
> Also *cough* I wrote this at 3 in the morning so *cough* crappy grammer

"Uncle lance, uncle lanceee!!"

"Hurry uuup! We're gunna miss seeing the easter bunny!!"

Practically heaving his chest out, Lance was subjected to the cruel reality of taking his nieces and nephews to the mall during April. When he (rather KINDLY and WHOLEHEARTEDLY and GENUINELY) offered to take them out to the mall, he never expected to be dragged out of his own car. And now, he's getting thrown around by fucking eight year olds by the wrists. 

"G-guys, please... stop.." Lance's attempts were wholly ignored. His tries to stop the force too worked horribly in his favor.

"Move your slow legs, Lance! We're almost there!!"

"You guys know.. he's not... going anywhere...."

"But I betcha there's tons of nasty girls wanting to spread cooties all over him." Lance's nephew teases, glaring at his sister and sticking his tounge out. She throws the stink-eye back at him, wrinkling her nose. 

"No way, if anything YOU have more cooties than ALL of us girls in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE have COMBINED!!"

"No!"

Lance's stares down at them, bewildered at how they're STILL running at top-speed, STILL dragging him by the wrist, and STILL running in perfect direction towards the easter bunny exhibit WHILST holding this conversation. And why they're arguing about "cooties" when they still decide share a bed.

Must be kids at school getting into their heads.

"EEEII!! WE'RE HERE!!" The scream bursts from his niece, tripping lance by the additional sudden stop. He nearly falls ontop of them, as well as a list of other kids. Thankfully they aren't evil enough to do that, and giggle when pushing him back up. 

"Oh my god... you guys... are insane.."

"Oh, shut up Uncle Lance." His nephew smirks, grinning evilly up at him. Lance is getting whiplash- are these kids demons or not? "You love us."

"Your mom is paying me back for the money I'm spending on you kids."

"Why are you not just using your phone?" She knits her eyebrows together, genuinely confused as to why Lance is paying money. Her big eyes stare thoughtfully into Lances, and he can't help but smile.

"First, I have to pay just for you to see the bunny-man." Lance raises 1 finger to help empathize his point. "Second, I left my phone at home. I doubt you'd want to sit and just awkwardly have a 5 minute long chat with him."

"Hnn... good point." When she turns around again, her hair bounces around her. Lance chuckles at the meat sight.

After a few minutes of boring waiting, the line brings Lance and the two children to the front. While they both bounce their nerves to the brink of infinity, Lance looks up to take a look at the poor fella.

And shit.

Shit. 

Lance can't help the small giggle. Come on, he's seeing an young adult wrapped head to toe in an oversized bunny costume, only an opening for his head to stick out. With it, there's pastel bows and easter eggs around him, probably trying to hide the horrific 2-d printed background. It's one of those generic ones, with bad airbrush and crappy coloring that you see in middle school dances. He can't help but feel bad for the poor guy- how desperate can a fella get for some cash?

He does have very pretty eyes though, and when he catches Lance's eye, his face contourts into a blush. Lance laughs louder, twisting his eyebrows and doing an odvious scan of the outfit. The stranger looks back down at the outfit, then looks back up and shrugs helplessly. Damn, he REALLY needs some cash.

"Alright, next up to see the easter bunny!!" 

Lance sends a small side glace towards her. The photographer seems wayyyyy too happy to be taking photos of young kids right now, even if it's only for the sake of money. The kids probably don't notice, for they're already squealing with excitement at seeing THE "easter bunny". Wow.

"Ten bucks to meet him, addition 5 for printed photos."

"Geez.." He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. He knows this shit is expensive for a reason, but damn if he's not bitter about spending so much useless cash. He could be doing better things with it. Like taking the poor guy out to dinner so he can escape this hell.

Oh well.

"Great! Now how bout we just have you two sit on his lap and adjust from there."

Nodding enthusiastically, they rush over and practicly crawl ontop of the guy. He let's out a suprised laugh, helping the kids onto his lap. Lance swoons a bit over the sound, but if you asked him he'll say you were lying.

They rapidly spit out questions to the poor guy, both too loud and frantic to be understood. The dudes face changed into a type of mortification, glancing up at the photographer and lance for some sign of help. Lance takes pitty, but not before he gets a good laugh.

"Okay guys, calm dow-"

"Uncle lance, come take the picture with us!!"

What now.

 

They move their attention off bunny-man and back to lance, eyes wide and big with childish want. Lance feels pinned in place.

"No, no guys, this is just for you two."

"Come on, please uncle lance?"

"Pretty pretty pleeaassee??"

"Pllleeeaasssee with a big huge cherry ontop?"

"You'll be our favourite uncle!!"

"Pleeeaaassseeeee!!"

"Okay, okay stop!!" Lance waves his hands in the air, blushing red from the amount of attention they're gathering. Damn it, they really are all family. "I'll take a photo with you guys."

"Yaay!!!" Those fucking kids cheer. Wow, Lance is hurt.

Shaking his head in a form of disbelief, Lance walks over to the big huge seat. His niece moves off the guys lap, looking up at Lance. She odviously wants him to sit in the guys lap with her. 

They kinda just stare at each other for a moment. Then he stares at the stranger. 

The guys blushing bright red, eyes darting between all members of this little ordeal. Lance can tell they're making the guy uncomfortable. Manning up all the confidence inside him and taking a sigh, he plops himself down on one sturdy thigh and picks up his niece before he can really second guess himself.

"Sorry dude, but it's either their way or no way." 

Lance readjusts her in his laps, scooting himself as appropriate towards maximum comfort. When he situates himself, he can feel the pure muscle this guy is supporting under all those layers of fabric. Even though only his butt he can tell the guy does NOT miss leg day. He has to force down the wolf whistle and settle for else.

“Whoa, you’re ripped. Like seriously, killer thighs.”

The photographer calls their attention before he can reply. She goes though the photo taking process, snapping 4 photos really quickly and giving an exaggerated smile once they finished. Lance turns back to him, giving him a swet, apologetic smile before taking his niece and nephew down. The lady them moved them off of bunny-man quickly and printed out the photos lightning fast. Before Lance can really comprehend the situation he's being move away and off to the open mall again. 

He sighs, a bit remissing of the random person who decided the best way to make quick money is to dress up in a bunny outfit during April. Howver, the kids are talking about dip n dots again, and he needs to continue the day.

 

Of course, the last thing he was expecting was to be chased down by the guys again. If he though seeing the guy before was weird than nothing prepared him from seeing a nearly 7 foot guy in a bunny suit balling through the mall towards him.

The guys kinda just looks at him for a minute, then asks: "Do you have pen?"

Dumbfounded, Lance gauks at the guy. "Umm... no?"

"Do you... ummm..." His face is bright red and he's rubbing the back of his neck. Lance doesn't know what to do besides look at him and wonder 'what' and 'omfg cute'.

"You you wanna... get dinner? Maybe.. here? Around 8?" The guy points to the restaurant besides them,  looking at Lance with huge hopeful eyes. Lance feels a part of him melt. 

"Like.. a date?"

"Uhh, yea.."

He hums over the thought. He hardly knows the guy, let alone his name, and all he surely knows is he has amazing thighs and beautiful eyes. He wouldn't mind going on a date with him, surely, but it's such a strange proposal get needs to think. He can feel his nephews hand squeeze his slightly, making him glance down and flash a quick smile. 

Eh, he already sat in the guys lap. Fuck it.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @/YoungSweetYouth, check out the headcanon's tumblr @/keirdark


End file.
